Cold Fingertips
by I'm a Moo-moo
Summary: (I. Robot Fic) Robots are immortal. They are all just metal with no heartbeats, but they do have a brain. Our emotions come from our hypothalamus right? And that's in our brain, not in our heart. So hearts don't really matter here.


Before starting, go to my profile

Chi(Writer): I was shocked that their wasn't a category in fanfiction for I. Robot, but well... Maybe people just wanted to keep it that way... Throughout the movie I imagined JARVIS. Well that thought isn't really related to my story. I also thought about Edward Scissorhands.

And so because the movie is just plain awesome and I think Sonny it my favorite character, here's a _friendship_ story.

I mean really, I just watched it five minutes ago.

Yes, my OC's name is Sarah, taken from that kid that had 11% chance of survival so was left to die -in the movie of course.

I'm still having a bit of discomfort and qualms about what I'm doing here...

**Disclaimer. I own nothing. **

"Does this makes us friends?"

"You know in valentines they should seriously change those red hearts and cupids to wires and blue glowing brains."

Robots are immortal. They are all just metal with no heartbeats, but they do have a brain. Our emotions come from our hypothalamus right? And that's in our brain, not in our heart. So hearts don't really matter here.

Onwards!

* * *

Chapter 1. Starting Point

Opening my eyes to the glowing sun made me smile. It was another dreamless sleep.

"Sarah?" A voice greeted, I blinked my eyes, a human trait that taught to me a long time ago and looked at my mother. My glowing human mother that had auburn colored hair and caramel toned eyes.

"Mother." I smiled up at her, she smiled back thought their was that vast emptiness in her eyes that I've seen since the beginning of my creation.

"Good morning." I greeted politely and dutifully stood up from the bed that hardly looked slept on seeing as my definition of sleep was just like a laptop shutting down, or maybe in hibernation.

Mom retreated back from my door and walked steadily to the kitchen where she usually stayed at home. I stood up and went to the bathroom, I hardly didn't need a bathroom but it seemed that it made her feel better for me to act as humanely as possible, taking bathroom breaks, stuttering, eating and tripping.

I stared at my reflection on the mirror. I had a few upgrades since then, mostly to age my appearance, but everything about me was fake and cosmetics. My hair didn't have the same shine mother had, mine was coarse and vibrant. What amazed me about humans, about my mother, is how she truly tried in making me as human as possible but still making sure to draw that fine line between our race and theirs. The one thing that couldn't be change about me was my eyes, I don't have sockets or eyeballs. Eye lashes can be faked but my glowing silver eyes pointed out that I represent my race. A robot.

My bathroom only contained a shower and a big can, sighing softly I initiated for my abdominal to open and take out the rubbish of what human food has given me.

I didn't feel any different, maybe a bit lighter but I got dressed and went out, my mechanism creating noise on the quiet morning.

After what happen years before that took the robots away from the humans, it was then that robots revolutionized and evolved. Living by the three rules we still valued humans, and in return humans valued us. Thankfully, because of the knowledge of revolution, humans had no qualms over us changing. In fact, some welcomed it, but not really all.

"Mother." I begun as I sat on the kitchen counter.

"Yes Sarah?" Her voice questioned, filled with flowing emotions in two simple words, I always wondered if I'll ever master the art of doing that.

"I want to go somewhere." I craved freedom, I wanted it like how I wanted oil.

"Hm?" She edged me to continue, she knew what I was implying. Robots still served humans but we weren't emotionless beings anymore.

"I want to find this feeling." I mumbled loud having trouble explaining but it seemed enough for her to know what I meant as she sat down in front of me placing my breakfast at my side. I took the plate and fork to absently chew the tasteless mush in my mouth, the food smelled amazing but I never really had taste buds.

"I'll have to let go of you sometime huh?" She sighed out looking worn out, I bit the insides of my cheeks, getting a robot as a replacement for family was a do at your own risk kind of thing. Mostly because robots were immortal, humans can die they were extremely vulnerable to everything.

So it was briefed at the beginning to maintain distance, don't trust or obsess your robot like an actual person cause by the end of the day we're just made from metal.

We were the same but different. Like the north and south of a magnet.

"My robot daughter wants to see the world." She told me, instead of looking sorrowful she looked at me with adoration and awe. I smiled and placed the plate down. I crouched down and hugged her.

"Never forget about me." she said tucking a stray piece of air behind my ear. I smiled slightly at the constant heat from her hands, so unlike mine that had certain temperature gauges.

"I'll never forget about the human mother who took a robot girl under her wing." I vowed to her before straightening up. She was the greatest human in my eyes. I smiled at her having no words to express my endless gratitude.

* * *

I walked out the house with only myself and the clothes I wore. I looked around my neighborhood, filled with humans and memories.

A lot of robots used to roams these streets but after the accident humans trust broke, just like paper, not torn but crumpled beyond repair.

By sometime I reached the borders of my city, beyond its walls was a place that I've only heard about, more robots took refuge in places with fewer humans. Throughout my entire existence I've only met a few robots that can actually be counted in one hand.

I smiled, grinned really, the feeling of curiosity filled my veins and stepped towards my freedom.

* * *

My eyes feasted on greedily at the metal arc, before me. It was a robot city. I stared gape mouthed, which was probably a faux pass around these areas as everywhere I look robots littered everywhere.

Some robots were the originals, humanoid figures that all looked the same but every once in a while a robot like me that had the skin and hair passed by.

"Are you going in or not?" A strange voice asked, I jumped slightly startled and looked at where the voice came from. A generic looking robot stood by looking at me strangely, I bit my lip and shuffled my feet he stood still and stared at me, then I realized. I was probably acting too human.

"Um, uh yes." I mumbled suddenly feeling shy. The robot cocked its head to the side.

"You've been around humans for a long time haven't you?" he observed his voice my only shot to what gender he was portraying, it wasn't a shock, it was a default, I nodded feeling abashed, if I could have blushed like a human I probably would've.

"Ever since I could remember." I honestly told him, a change in his face was shown, something akin to surprise, I guess robots here didn't really have the need for exuberant emotions seeing as it was only for a second.

"Welcome home then." He greeted and brought his arms in a welcoming manner before the arc of metal. I smiled, something felt right about it, like returning to a place you've never been before.

"Thank you." I smiled and walked pass him.

It was an entirely different world now.

* * *

Chi: Edited it as best as I could...


End file.
